The Entering and Breaking of Kyoya Ootori
by thatgatsbykid
Summary: Emi is disgusted with Kyoya Ootori simply because her father likes him. Kyoya adores Emi's secretly destructive nature that she has been carefully hiding behind her big brown eyes. The two are more efficient together than they'd like to think. However one tiny mistake can lead to the downfall and damage of either one of them for powerful things can lead to explosions.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya nervously paced back and forth in front of the ER, his hands trembling as they adjust his polo and jet black hair. Tamaki and the others sat across him, watching him worriedly.

"What are you so impatient about Kyoya? It would be nice if you told us why you suddenly had to turn the car around to get here." Tamaki laid down gently. All the boys and Haruhi watched as more doctors and nurses entered the Emergency Room without a glance to Kyoya. Whoever was inside the room was far more important than the heir of the Ootori Group, apparently.

"I was trying to save her." Kyoya whispered under his breathe as he looked up at the lights of the ER blinking madly. "I was trying to save what already failed."

_5 MONTHS PRIOR_

The Ootori Medical Group has had numerous branches across Japan. From simple pharmacy stores to the largest of rehabilitation centers, asylums, and hospitals that covered the nation, not a day goes by that any resident (or tourist) of Japan would not see the Ootori family's sigma on one branch or another.

Which is why it was fairly guessed that when Hideyoshi Emi was rushed into a hospital, it was undoubtedly one of his father's business partner's branch.

Her heart suddenly squeezed painfully inside her. Black spots appeared in the corners of her eyes, somehow becoming larger, absorbing her into the darkness. She felt dizzy and weak, with beads of sweat falling off of her forehead and back. What was happening to her? She couldn't breathe, even as she calmly struggled to keep consciousness, her whole head was spinning in pain.

"Someone! Anyone!" Shouted her maid as they rushed her into the ER. She knew this day would come. The day her blood could no longer be enough. The day she would have to have blood transfusion or something to keep her heart beating.

Emi woke up in a private room in Tokyo, her eyes scanned the hospital bed she was laid in. It looked far from an average hospital bed. In front of her a large plasma screen showed movies of her liking with a fantastic view of the city by her side on a large window. Where was she?

Kyoya was outside, handling Emi's case quite adequately while he prepared to brief her of her situation. The Hideyoshi family had been doing business with his family since before generations past, knowing that he had seen Emi more than once in numerous occasions, he was surprised to receive a call from his father when he arrived in their home from club activities.

"Hideyoshi's youngest, Emi, just had a panic attack after losing a large amount of blood. Hideyoshi has asked me to watch over his daughter for the meantime. Take care of it for me." Kyoya's father instructed him to watch over the youngest of the Hideyoshi siblings properly. He hadn't seen Emi in quite a long time, remembering her to be a loud-mouthed and vicious young girl who cared not for her state of appearance. She was drastic and didn't get along well with her classmates in Ouran Academy, which was why she moved into St. Lobelia's Academy. He took tabs on her occasionally, noticing that she had changed and became more voiced out and artistic.

Nothing could prepare Kyoya for meeting his betrothed in such a gruel situation. He turned the knob open and steadied himself, preparing to see the destructive force known as Emi Hideyoshi.

It had been three years since they last met, his heart skipped a beat as he watched her, blissfully unaware of his presence, staring into the setting sun with both her eyes while she remained in her bed.

"Hideyoshi-san." Kyoya speaks in a confident voice, completely grabbing Emi's attention, turning her head towards him. He looks at her and observes her reaction towards him. Is she pleased with his rather cool physique? Or is she unaware of this and prevails to ignore that he is her betrothed? Kyoya nervously thought all this while she smiled at him gently, a warm smile he completely missed.

"Hello, Kyoya." This was what he was afraid of, her informality. Her ability to believe in such a disrespectful manner the Western Culture should be applied in their conversation. They did not know each other well and she was definitely too comfortable around him. Nervous. Yes, he was nervous around her for at any moment…

He could yell at her.

Kyoya coughed to ignore this and release some kind of loud noise out of his body. He felt the urge to walk out, but knowing this was a wonderful challenge in its own way, Kyoya smirked with his head lowered and flashed a smile at her once he raised it.

Emi was staring at him shamelessly. Her large brown eyes blinking to see if what she had seen was correct. When they were in middle school, Kyoya had to talk to her most of the time, seeing as she had no friends. Yet she knew that he hated her. She knew it was all for formalities.

"Hideyoshi-san, you had a panic attack after you were hit by a speeding bike. There's a large bruise on your left rib and you lost a large amount of blood on your leg. It's been 5 hours since. Do you feel any pain?"

Emi sighed in relief. So that's why he was here. Formalities.

"I'm fine. You can go." She said quite bluntly. Kyoya blinked in surprise and smiled his façade of a smile.

"I must insist that I stay here Hideyoshi-san. Your father had personally asked us to watch over you since he's in Finland."

"Just go!" Emi threw her pillow at him. He was shocked and quickly dodged it in time. What was she angry about? It pissed him off.

"As you wish." Kyoya said in a still kind and gentle voice. She knew it to be a lie. All a lie.

As he left the room Emi began to weep in annoyance, tightening the grip on her head as she wailed. Why Ootori Medical? There was always Hanase's group! She hated him. She hated him in more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2

Emi calmed down after ten minutes of an enormous tantrum. She was eighteen, a highly capable age for an adult, yet she remained so childish in her days. What was it? What was breaking inside of her?

Kyoya watched her from the CCTV and frowned in solidarity. She had shouted at him and went hysterical for ten straight minutes. What had happened in the years she no longer contacted him? Sure she should be fine. She had a wonderful pair of parents and a beautiful sister who would constantly dote on her. So what was she so angry about?

Fuyumi appeared from behind him, tapping him on his shoulder. "Kyoya, I see you've seen Emi."

"What happened to her?"

"Apparently she was doing great in Lobelia. She even has a group of friends now and is doing quite average for an average high school girl. She was in the art club and literature club. She just came home one week before today and was turning more and more dark." Kyoya knew where she had taken this information from. Emi's sister, Hitomi.

"She seems too unstable for this to just have begun last week."

"She does, doesn't it? I don't know though. Hitomi-chan's so distraught by the situation that she couldn't even stand up from her chair earlier."

_Then why haven't you visited your sister?_ Kyoya wondered.

From the CCTV's small lit screen they see three girls in Lobelia uniforms surrounding her and embracing her. Emi leaned on all of them for support and accepted their embrace so kindly. After thirty minutes they were all asked to leave.

"You're her husband." Fuyumi pointed out.

"I know." He said a matter-of-factly with his one eyebrow raised. He walked out of the room and proceeded to attempt another conversation with Emi, who seemed to be more calm now.

Emi stared at the door as Kyoya entered. She looked at him, feeling slightly sorry for his predicament in caring for a stubborn girl like her. She watched as he put on his fake smile and sat across her with a gentleness that she knew all too well.

False. Plastic. Superficial.

"Sorry I shouted at you." She said. His eyes looked at her in surprise, hearing the tone of her voice caught him off guard. _She was apologizing for earlier? I see. _

"You don't have to really be here though. Being Kyoya Ootori means having to do a lot of work for your dad. I know. You can go. I have Umi, Asuka, and Seinen to help me."

She was rejecting his kindness. Her motive was to get him out. She hated him. He knew this without having a need for explanation.

"You don't need to fight me off, Hideyoshi-san. I have an obligation to you. I am your hus-"

"JUST STOP!" She shouted once more. "I'm not trying to…to…to be difficult…I just…don't say that word."

Kyoya felt limp. His entire self felt enraged but his body felt limp. She didn't want him as a husband? Is this what she meant?

"It's not you, Ootori." The difference in her voice, the way she spoke to him, the way she called him, had changed. Her hands slowly fell off her lap as tears began to continuously drop from her cheek and onto the sheets that covered her. She smiled but she was crying.

"I don't hate you. I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you right now."

He hated confusing girls. He hated overly dramatic and emotional girls. He walked out without another word, realizing any attempt of being a gentleman meant he would receive a shout. She was being difficult.

Yet her difficulty was exactly why his father asked him for help.

It had been two days since Emi's release from the hospital. After host club activities Kyoya called in his private investigator for Emi Hideyoshi, the small and reluctant girl with shoulder-length black hair and big brown eyes. She was the youngest of her family and the less noticeable.

"Any luck?" Kyoya asked.

"She's with her friends during schooltime but this time she didn't go with them to any café of sort. She's leaving on her own."

"Where is she going?"

"I'm not sure, sir. I'm tailing her right now."

He had searched all that there was to know about Emi Hideyoshi. When his father meant for him to deal with her, he knew it really meant to make her happy so that her father can brag about Ootori.

Emi Hideyoshi

18

Daughter of Hiroto Hideyoshi, youngest daughter

Known for her refreshing innocence as a conversationalist and charmer in the business world

Talented in Arts

Pathetic in Sports

Extremely Pathetic in people her own age

To sum it all up, she was an outcast in her Ouran days and left for Lobelia where she met her three friends who seem just as awkward as her. She should have been happy already.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"She just went into an orphanage."

Kyoya met up with his personal investigator as the two stared at the young Lobelian. She sat beside a dirty and rustic looking old man who talked to her kindly while she stared at the floor.

"Who is that man?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm not sure sir. As far as I'm concerned this meeting was planned."

The old man placed his hand on her knee, causing a stirring experience inside Kyoya._ Why was she letting him touch her? _He thought. Emi looked frightened as she prepared to stand up.

"I really have to go now, please tell Chieko I was here-"

"But why? You're such a cute and pretty little thing. Stay here for a while."

The old man pulled her closer to him, causing her to yank her hand away in annoyance. "Stop! Where is Chieko!?" She demanded. Emi looked more terrified with each passing second as the old man began to stand up.

"You're so cute when you're scared."

It was enough for Kyoya. He stood up and immediately held her hand. Emi was taken by surprise, but did not let go of his touch. "Forgive me for intruding, I am Ootori Kyoya, Emi's husband."

The old man took a step back and winced in annoyance. He walked away with defeat slumping into his arms. He knew he could not pick a fight with a young man such as Kyoya. The personal investigator decided it was time to call in Kyoya's driver.

"Why are you…"

"I followed you."

Emi didn't need more explanation. This was how Kyoya had always been. He did what he wanted and dug deeper into what interested him. He had done this countless of times behind his father's back and although he thought that no one had noticed…

She did.

The pair sat as far apart as possible in the Mercedes. The personal investigator looked back and forth between the sparring teens as Emi would steal glances (really glares) at Kyoya who felt more and more entertained with her hatred.

"Who's Chieko?" Kyoya demanded rather than asked.

"She's a nine-year old girl who that old bastard's been playing with. I would meet her there all the time. It seems he finally found out."

Kyoya felt the need to protest at her actions. Why didn't she report it to her father? Chieko, a nine year old girl in captivity, was being raped by an 80-year old man.

"If you're wondering why I won't tell my father…it's because Chieko was dying already. She said she wanted to die by drowning so she'd be sure there'd be no air left in her body. I was going to help her today."

That sounded twisted. The private investigator swallowed hard as he left the car and went on towards his subway. Emi Hideyoshi was not a normal girl. She had spoken about assisting suicide so casually that even Kyoya was a little taken aback.

"I thought you were the charmer in the business world."

"I am. You're the refreshingly handsome and helpful third son of the Ootori family in the business world."

Emi looked at him directly, leaning closer to him with ever word. "But we both know those things are lies." She says before sitting back on her seat.

"You are truly underestimated, Emi."

"Look who dropped the formalities."


	3. Chapter 3

In the public's eye Emi Hideyoshi was a strange and cute little girl with a huge smile on her face all the time. Her nervous breakdown was initially guessed to be because her mother had gotten remarried. Of course, Kyoya Ootori, her husband to be, knew the ultimate truth.

She planned to kill a nine-year old girl out of mercy. The stress must have been too much for her, seeing as days before she was living above the clouds. Or so it seemed to him and the rest of the world…

Was she that good? To have gotten under his nose as he filed her as one of those "unimportant" people meant she was more than good, she was excellent. A precision and continuity in acting as the dimwitted youngest daughter was astounding. Inside the Mercedes he had with him was the real Emi Hideyoshi, the truthfully manipulative, deceiving, and cruel girl he had yet to meet. Even the way she sat was entirely different. She had her body straight up and her legs and arms crossed. Nothing like when she was in her façade, a youngling with a wonder for everything around her.

"They would never believe you if you told them." She states to him. Kyoya lifts his glasses with his finger and smirked. "I wouldn't gain anything if I did tell them."

Tamaki Suoh was-in truth-the most obnoxious being Kyoya had ever had the displeasure to come across. The half-French teen embraced Emi with a tightness that neither Kyoya nor everyone else in the room had thought to be humane.

Surprisingly, Emi hugged back.

"It's been such a long time my little princess." Tamaki swept her off her feet like she was so easy. Of course behind her was her fiancé, Kyoya, who smirked as he replayed last night's conversation in his head.

Everyone in this room was just a toy to play with for her.

"How are you? I heard you started a club and everything!" She spoke so earnestly. The twins, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, and Haruhi embraced her openly with kindness.

"Hey, mother! Why are you so quiet in the back? Why didn't you tell us you had such a wonderful girl under your arms!" Tamaki joked.

"Poor thing, to be chained by fate with the Shadow King must be tough." Kaoru joked. "Yeah, we'll hope for a kind and painless death for you." Hikaru added.

She blended in with all the people so easily. Observing her more and more he realized she looked almost as if she were truly enjoying herself. _Maybe she is?_ He thought.

As she left Ouran with Kyoya, the pair waved their goodbyes to the Host Club. Immediately, Emi's smiling face disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. "What a beautiful sight." Smiled Kyoya.

"What?" Emi growled.

"Your face. It's just so…angry."

"I have every right to be angry. I've been stuck with you."

Her annoyance towards Kyoya was a cooling effect to him. He loved her angry for many twisted reasons, mainly because everyone in their worlds was filled with semblances. He loved her real face.

"Have you found Chieko yet?" He asked as they entered the Benz. She crawled towards the other side, causing Kyoya to slightly smirk at her still childish demeanor.

"No, I haven't. I think they moved her." She expressed true worry for the nine year old orphan as she held on her necklace tightly. At this, Kyoya was at a loss. Why was she concerned? It was not like she could gain anything from it. Clearly they were at equal levels for being so conniving and deceitful, yet she seemed to have genuine feelings for a plebeian.

"What?!" She snapped as she glared at him. Kyoya had been staring her down on purpose, trying to find some sort of reason for her to care for such an insignificant being.

"Why?"

"Why what, Ootori?"

"Why are you showing me who you really are?"

Emi scoffed in amusement. She crossed her legs and smirked. "For you to hate me of course. If you were to marry that Haruhi girl-whom which I know to be a girl and that your father also approves of-I may finally be rid of you."

A slight pang in his chest made him wince as she continued her explanation. "After all, it doesn't matter who you get married to, isn't it? As long as it benefits you."

His chest was on fire.

He pulled her closer to him and embraced her tightly. "What the fuck are you doing?!" She shouted in protest as she tried to pry herself away from him. "Trying to make you realize something."

His voice was shaken and his hands trembled. Emi slowly looked up in fear as her eyes widened at the sight of Kyoya's face. His glasses slipped off onto the seat as she struggled to keep her balance.

He was angry.

"Marrying you is the most annoying thing, but having your under my finger means the best benefit of all."


	4. Chapter 4

The Hideyoshi and Ootori family have been planning to tie their families together for the longest time. The youngest of their children, Emi Hideyoshi and Kyoya Ootori, were to be wed once they were to be of age. This was something announced to the pair when they were eight years old.

To the thirteen year old Emi, it was a dream come true. Kyoya was handsome, a gentleman, and was incredibly intelligent. However she was plain and dull in her eyes.

To skip time so far back would have been an embarrassment to the currently eighteen year old Emi, who hated Kyoya enough to through daggers onto his photograph.

"You don't have to be so rude, Emi-chan! Kyoya-kun came here to pick you up!" Shouted Hitomi, Emi's elder sister. Emi cursed under her breathe as she grabbed her school bag headed out of the house, not bothering to enter the Mercedes-Benz that Kyoya previously put her in.

"I'm so sorry, Kyoya-kun! I don't know what's gotten into her these days!" Hitomi apologized thoroughly with Kyoya giving her a reassuring smile that everything was alright. He would never break the engagement, the Hideyoshi family was far too beneficial for him and she was extremely entertaining.

"I'll just catch up with her then. Take care Hitomi-san."

"Of course Kyoya-kun, you as well."

Kyoya watched as Emi's gray mid-length skirt glossed under the morning light. Her dark blue sweater covering most of her torso, and her black hair tied up in a tight ponytail.

She looked like a kid to him as he rolled the window down and smiled at her angry glares.

"Why? I thought you hated me!"

"Whatever do you mean? You're quite the catch to me."

"You're so filled with money it's slipping out of your breath! Go suck-up to dad, not to me!"

Her audaciousness was so normal but her honest emotions were so very real. If only she knew how stupid it was of her to show him what she truly was.

After a few blocks more, Emi stopped in her tracks and so did Kyoya's Benz. With one determined look Emi opened the door of the car and shoved herself in, giving Kyoya a victorious smirk as he let her sit next to him.

"We're not going to school, correct?" Kyoya asked.

"I know you know so stop the asking already." She snapped back.

The ride all the way to Chieko's was far. Emi had dozed off and eventually leaned on Kyoya's shoulder. It was in this silence that we see the initial entering of Kyoya Ootori.

**A fragile looking thing but a person all the same. Outside of his Benz she was the most charming little girl that everyone adored. She used her looks to the best of interest for her family, gaining friends and acquaintances due to her kind and intellectual conversations. Inside his Benz, the only place they are ever somehow alone together, she seemed less pure, more practical, and stonehearted. **

**Her head slowly fell onto his shoulder as she mumbled incoherent words and moved closer towards him. As his fiancé he knew well to let her sleep. As Kyoya, a seventeen-year old boy, he wanted nothing more but to look at her.**

"Sir?" Kyoya's driver spoke. The young Ootori looked over at the driver as his eyes motioned towards the side of the road. The old perverted man was there, with tears in his eyes as he walked away.

A sudden protectiveness suddenly swallowed Kyoya whole as he held Emi's shoulder tightly, pushing her closer to him. He gained his sudden alertness, feeling the danger they were about to approach.

"Sir, should we continue?" The driver asked.

"Whatever you do, do not let Emi out of this car until I come pick her up myself."

Emi had a strange dream. She had dreamt of her half-brother Joshua, telling her that everything was okay now and she could be happy again. It was a rather quick, almost elusive, dream. Her eyes blinked twice as she rubbed them softly. She sat upwards and took a glance at her surroundings. She was still in Kyoya's Benz, laid down with a blanket over her.

The driver was outside, smoking a cigarette and becoming blissfully unaware of her awakening. She realized that outside was the exact same place she would meet Chieko.

With a swift click to the door she opened it as small as she could and crawled out, ignoring the dirty ground as she desperately and stealthily escaped the driver's guard.

She made the turns to find the abandoned warehouse next to the pier where she knew Chieko would probably be, forgetting that she also had to watch out for one other person: Kyoya Ootori.

She heard footsteps and immediately she showed herself, ready to embrace Chieko and apologize to her for not arriving sooner.

_Kyoya with Chieko._

That was her initial view. Emi walked closer and closer.

_Kyoya carrying Chieko._

Emi felt a her heartbeat quicken but she walked in her still motion.

_Kyoya carrying a wet Chieko._

Her voice whimpered, causing Kyoya to look up and notice her. He loosened his hold onto Chieko, revealing rope marks around the young girl's neck.

_Kyoya carrying a wet and dead Chieko._

She screamed with all her heart, collapsing to the ground and holding her head just as she had when they were in the hospital. Kyoya was conflicted as he saw her tears spill into pools on the floor.

"Chieko! Chieko why!?" Emi shouted. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoya asked for one of his staff to come over and retrieve the young girl's body. They decided to cremate her and give her back to the orphanage she lived in. Knowing Emi would protest to this, he had taken the opportunity to put her in the car while she attempted to stop herself from crying.

She was a handful and although her harsh comments excited him, it was at this point where she would go ballistic that he truthfully could not stand her. Yes, unlike most men, he did not pity her.

She had initially planned to assist the young Chieko's suicide yet she could not stand the corpse itself. _How much more if I was not with her?_ He wondered as they arrived at Ouran Academy. She was in such a trance that she didn't even bother to protest as he put her inside Music Room 3 and gave her tea while he did his work.

He unfortunately had to decline all his guests who seemed to be okay with it judging by Emi's weakened expression.

"Emi-chan! Emi-chan! Are you okay?" Hunny-senpai asked as he approached the young girl.

Emi released herself from her trance momentarily and smiled at Hunny warmly. "Yes. I'm fine. How are you?"

"Do you wanna hold Usa-Chan?"

"Sure. Thank you, Hunny."

"You're welcome, Emi."

The drop of honorifics caught Kyoya's attention as Hunny-senpai suddenly smiled an all-knowing and mature smile at Emi. As Kyoya's eyebrow raised, Hunny-senpai walked out of the area and continued to entertain his guests. Emi embraced the rabbit tightly, holding it while forcing an incredibly well-played joyous look.

"Emi?"

"Yeah?" She reverted back to her playful and innocent attitude. "Sorry about that, I was a little sleepy but I'm okay now!"

Tamaki and everyone else were quick to feel relieved after club activities once they began noticing the glee in Emi's eyes. She could fool the world if she chose and Kyoya merely stood by the sidelines once more.

"She was an overly dramatic and hysterical woman just this morning…to have changed so quickly would be a gift all on its own." Kyoya said to himself. Everything made sense now, the reason why she broke down was because she had too much.

As the pair walked out of Kyoya's school and towards the Benz, Emi's gleaming personality slowly dwindled back as she reverted into her weak-willed self. "Ootori-sama, Hideyoshi-sama." The driver spoke as he opened the door.

Emi crawled inside, similar as to how she used back when she first entered the car. Kyoya stepped inside and let the driver close the door.

The silence was strangely strangling as Kyoya watched Emi lean by the window and stare into the sunset.

"Why?"

Emi looked over at Kyoya and raised an eyebrow.

"Why won't you hide how you feel around me?"

"So that you'd learn to hate dealing with me."

Emi arrived at the Hideyoshi household with her mother and sister questioning how well she and her future husband were.

"Has he kissed you yet?" Hitomi asked excitedly. Emi rolled her eyes. "Emi! Answer your sister! Kyoya Ootori is an exceptionally fine young man, I hope you do not disappoint him! After all he's done for you!"

In very rare occasions (such as this) does Emi find having a mother rather useful. As soon as her mother reminded her of all he's done, she remembered Chieko and tears began to spill from her eyes.

"Emi?"

"Nothing, Mother. He is a wonderful boy and I will try my best…not to make…the same mistake…twice."

Kyoya stared idly at his window as he took a break from his work. He liked to listen to the howling winds at night and sink into solace. The events of today made it easier for him to understand Emi Hideyoshi. Indeed she was pathetically dramatic and had a flair for hysterical ballistic tendencies; However, she did well to hide it from everyone.

Was it years of practice? Maybe. Kyoya still worried for her health should they get married. Could he handle her? He liked the idea of that challenge. Although as more thoughts occurred to him the more he realized that besides her rather "endearing" personality, and her ability to care for children like Chieko, he knew nothing else about per personally.

This somehow made him feel inadequate.

"Kyoya-sama, Emi Hideyoshi is here to see you." One of the maids said, causing Kyoya's eyes to widen. "Tell her I'll be down."

Emi sat in the Ootori's living room with a fearful look at the stairs. It was either Kyoya's father, Akito, the eldest, or Kyoya himself.

Her prayers were answered when the glasses character of Ouran's Host Club met with her with a curious gaze in his eyes.

"Emi, it's really late. How on earth did you get here?"

"I took a taxi and walked."

"Emi…"

As Kyoya began to reach out to his future wife, Emi took a step back. "I wanted to thank you for all you've done and…and that I'm sorry…if it wasn't you who he liked I would never do what I do to you now."

Kyoya was well aware of what she meant. She meant about her true nature, and Chieko, and basically her existence. She was apologizing for how difficult it is to take care of her. She was apologizing, something you should never do if you're trying to make someone hate you.

"You do a terrible job at making me hate you." Kyoya confessed.

"I just realized…that you probably don't really even like me as a person while I just don't like you because…dad..likes..you." Her sentences were becoming hesitant as she turned her head away.

It was almost as if he felt invited with the way she turned around to avoid his sight. The way her cheeks flushed pink as she confessed that it wasn't him entirely that she hated. The way she came all this way in such a windy night to apologize for her own actions.

Kyoya led her to the couch and sat beside her. He put his hand on her head and laughed softly. "I don't hate you either." He tells her, giving her a chance to smile widely.

"Thank you, Kyoya-kun."

"Honorifics again?"

She laughed and it was the first time he actually heard her laugh for the first time. Unaware of his father watching with his phone beside his ear, talking to her mother about how nice it is that they're becoming such good friends.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mother."

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Why is Emi-chan in your bed?"

Tamaki Suoh pointed accusingly at Kyoya with a force of dramatic flair. Haruhi, who reluctantly had to accompany the half-French youngling, stared down at Emi whose sleeping figure reminded her of a puppy.

"Well she's sleeping of course." Kyoya replied respectfully as he put his hands in his pockets, pretending to be unaware of the malice in Tamaki's implications. He took a glance at Emi who stirred at the ruckus Tamaki was causing.

"We should finish this conversation elsewhere. We might wake her up." Kyoya pushed Tamaki out of the way, shoving him farther and farther to the door, leaving Haruhi alone with the sleeping raven head.

Tamaki sat down in the living room and glared at his companion. "What's happening? Do you know how worried I was when you called this morning? To what extent would you have her sleep in your room?!"

"Tamaki, do you realize that I didn't sleep next to her?"

Tamaki's slowly confused gaze turned into a puppy dog's face as he quickly apologized to his best friend who seemed so professionally used to his actions.

"Then why was she here?" Asked Tamaki as Haruhi slowly walked down the stairs.

"She came to me in the middle of the night and said some things that's just between me and her…and I offered her to stay for the night."

"Why your room and not one of the guest rooms?"

"She chose the room without thinking it."

Emi woke up with a loud crash from the living room, jolting her upwards and almost making her forget where she was.

"I'm at Kyoya's…I almost forgot." She said to no one in particular. She remembered the night clearly, with both of them watching television (really only her, Kyoya was busy with his laptop) and bonding.

Emi took her newly washed clothes and wore them before walking downstairs to meet up with Kyoya. The first thing she saw was Haruhi, dressed in boy's clothes. "Fujioka-san?" She asked as she walked towards the cross-dressing girl. "Ah! Emi-chan's awake guys!"

Kyoya and Tamaki were sitting down in the living room. "Ah! Emi-chan! You look so beautiful today!"

"Tamaki-kun, good morning."

"Shall we spend our day today with a nice trip out to the commoner's expo? Or maybe a trip to commoner's market? "

Kyoya felt slightly annoyed as Tamaki continuously bugged his fiancé with commoner activities. Emi, unaware of his growing irritation, entertained Tamaki without a hint of annoyance.

"Well…today I was hoping to spend more time with Kyoya. Wherever he goes, I would like to go."

Kyoya was caught off guard by her response, causing him to lose his cool expression for one moment to give her a surprised look. Emi immediately blushed, raising her hands in front of her and began to stutter.

"Tha-that is if he isn't bu-busy of course! Ahe..ahe..he.."

Tamaki noticed the quick smile Kyoya made that only a few would notice if they generally took great notice.

"Of course. Anything you want, Emi."

Emi's heart skipped a beat as Kyoya grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Honestly!" Kyoya shouted "The idiot has been with me for years but he still doesn't know the rules!"

Earlier that day Emi and Tamaki kept roaming around by themselves, leaving Haruhi and Kyoya to their own devices. Haruhi worried for her senpai, asking constantly if he wanted to go find them.

"Let her enjoy herself. I want her to be happy." Was what he said a few moments until he and the honor student found them by chance.

Tamaki was wiping Emi's face with a napkin. The proximity irritated Kyoya immediately.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi said slowly.

"There. Good as new. Boy, Emi-chan, you sure know how to make a mess of yourself." Tamaki said with a cheerful smile.

"Thanks Tamaki-kun, I guess I just keep forgetting to check up on myself from time-to-time whenever I eat."

The pair laughed together while their faces were still close. A pair of old women who were unfortunately right beside Haruhi spoke loudly of the two.

"_My, my! Do you see that blonde boy and his girlfriend?"_

"_What a lovely couple. I wish I had a doting boyfriend like that!"_

"I'll be taking her from now." Kyoya said as he grabbed Emi's hand and pulled her away from Tamaki. "Kyoya!" Tamaki replied in a shocked voice as the two engaged teens ran away from him.

Emi nervously tightened her hold on Kyoya's hand. "Kyoya…what do you mean rules?"

Kyoya stopped in his tracks and tightened his hold on her hand as well. "What's mine is mine." He whispered to her in a barely audible voice. Emi didn't know how to respond to this. It reminded her of the first time Kyoya showed his possessiveness when it came towards his benefits. He would be willing to marry for a benefit.

It somehow frightened her, causing her to remove her hand from his. Kyoya noticed the sudden lack of her touch, making him turn his head. "Emi?" He called out to her.

Suddenly, twisted thoughts came up in her head. She almost forgot the whole reason why Kyoya was putting up with her. Of course…she was a benefit. Nothing more, nothing less.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Kyoya Ootori will never care like that. You're talking to the Shadow King. How stupid can you get?_

"Emi?" Kyoya called out the second time, worrying about her expression and lack of attentiveness. What was she thinking about? It worried him somehow.

"O-oh! Yeah? Sorry… I was a little loss there for a moment." She smiled brightly, quick to change her emotions. He couldn't believe what he saw. Did she just hide her true feelings from him?

A panic suddenly erupted inside Kyoya. Why did she suddenly treat him the way she treated everyone else?

"Emi…why are you lying to me?" He said bluntly, facing her with a serious look. He brushed a strand of her hair away from her face, Emi's bright brown eyes widened in surprise.

"W-what are you talking about? I really am fine!" She faltered, looking away from him. Kyoya sighed and lifted his hand at her, to which she took slowly. He waited patiently, though. Letting her hesitant movements exceed his patience.

"Whenever you're ready to tell me…please do."

The first breaking of Emi Hideyoshi starts here.

**He saw through my lies.**


End file.
